El mismo cielo azul
by Aiko Shirayama 2
Summary: 3 años han pasado desde el torneo, a la vida de Yoh y sus amigos ahora llega un grupo de jóvenes que pronto se unirán al grupo pero...que ocurre cuando se enteran de que el destino de cada uno de ellos esta marcado?


''Se dice que las personas que menos esperas, que menos piensas, son las que se vuelven más importantes para ti, a veces por casualidad, o esa casualidad puede tal vez ser el destino''

Era un día como cualquier otro, la diferencia era que ese día no tenían escuela debido a algunas remodelaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en la preparatoria Shinra, así que todos decidieron salir a dar un paseo por el parque y tal vez luego comer afuera.

Los muchachos a penas al llegar decidieron hacer una pequeña carrera, darle dos vueltas completas al parque, el ganador no tendría que hacer ninguna labor domestica por un mes y el perdedor, aparte de pagar el almuerzo para todos, debía hacer las tareas del ganador y las suyas, medio que nadie quería perder la carrera.

Pilika: Bien muchachos, a las una, a las dos y a las tres – bajo su mano y los muchachos salieron disparados – ¡Más te vale que no pierdas, nî-chan! – grito sacando una banderita que decía Horohoro en ainu.

Tamao: Parece que se están divirtiéndose, ¿no lo cree, Anna-sama? – pregunto sonriente mientras se trenzaba su ahora largo cabello.

Anna: Si Yoh pierde la carrera, aumentare al triple su entrenamiento – dijo en su típico tono usual, una gota de sudor se deslizo por la frente de Tamao.

Manta: Anna, nunca cambiaras – comento.

Anna: Sama, ya de he dicho enano cabezón, que te dirijas a mí como Anna-sama –

Manta: Como dije, nunca cambiaras – le sonrió y una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Mientras tanto, los muchachos ya estaban bastante lejos, a la cabeza estaban Hao y Ren que luchaban por pasar al otro, atrás iban Chocolove, Yoh y Horohoro, por último estaba Liserg, no le importaba mucho perder o ganar la carrera, ya que ese día, se cumplía otro año más que estaba sin sus padres, claro, eso no se lo dijo a nadie, no quería que le tuvieran pena, pero eso no evitaba que no se sintiera algo mal.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando los demás lo dejaron atrás y más aun, no vio su camino y choco con alguien.

-KYAAAA- escucho el grito de la pobre chica, que tampoco se esperaba ser chocada por alguien.

Liserg enseguida se sentó en el suelo y miro a la chica que se sobaba la cabeza…la chica era muy bonita, al menos ese fue el primer pensamiento que paso por la cabeza del peliverde.

La chica tenía su cabello negro, largo hasta su cintura, sus ojos azules estaban mirando al boquiabierto ingles, de ropa tenía puesto una remera azul en la parte de arriba que iba degradándose hasta la parte abajo que era de un color verde agua, unos shorts negros, unos tenis negros también, en su cuello se podía ver un collar que tenía un dije en forma de medialuna.

-¿Hola?...-dijo la chica por quinta vez, mientras miraba extrañada a Liserg.

Liserg: ¡Lo siento! – Dijo rápidamente - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastime? – pregunto rápidamente.

No te preocupes, estoy bien – le sonrió.

Liserg: Deja que te ayude – se levanto y le extendió su mano a la chica.

\- Muchas gracias, parece que alguien, andaba algo distraído – dijo con un tono algo gracioso.

Liserg: La verdad, que sí – dio una triste sonrisa.

\- ¿Te pasa algo? – le pregunto.

Liserg: No es nada –

-Para qué tengas esa cara, me supongo que ese nada es algo – estudio la cara de Liserg un rato - ¿Estás ocupado? – le pregunto.

Liserg: Se supone que tengo que terminar una carrera, pero la verdad no me importa, ¿por qué? –

Hay una confitería a unas calles de aquí y debo hacer unas compras, ¿quieres acompañarme? Si te soy sincera, tengo algo de miedo de perderme – dijo tímidamente.

Liserg: No eres de por aquí, ¿estoy en lo cierto? –

\- No, estoy de vacaciones –

Liserg: ¿De vacaciones? – enarco una ceja.

\- Sí, en la preparatoria en la que voy no hay clases ningún día del verano, volvemos recién en otoño –

Liserg: Así disfrutan del verano por completo –

\- Así es, bueno, vamos a la confitería – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el lado contrario de la salida del parque.

Liserg: La salida es por el otro lado –

Por eso digo que por esté lado – dijo dando vuelta rápidamente y caminando hacia la dirección que seguía Liserg hace un rato pero luego se volteo – Por cierto, me llamo Miyuki, Miyuki Satō – le sonrió.

Liserg: Diethel Liserg – le respondió también con una sonrisa.

Miyuki: Entonces, ¿vas a acompañarme? – le pregunto.

Liserg: ¿Es la primera vez que vienes a Tokio? – Ella asintió – Entonces, sí, tal vez podrías perderte –

Miyuki: Eres muy amable, Liserg – le sonrió.

Durante el camino hablaron de sus gustos principalmente, música, libros, descubrió que a Miyuki le gustaba tocar el piano, de lo que les disgustaba, en fin, hablaron de trivialidades, hasta que salieron del parque.

La confitería estaba a tan solo dos calles de ahí, como no había mucha gente fueron rápidamente atendidos.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarles, jóvenes? – pregunto del otro lado del mostrador una mujer de una edad avanzada.

Miyuki: Si, ¿podría hacerme un pedido para retirar mañana? – La anciana asintió - ¿Tiene lápiz y papel a mano? –

\- No, espérame un momento – la anciana entro a lo que era la cocina.

Liserg: ¿Tienes que hacer muchos pedidos? –

Miyuki: Sí, en unos días es el cumpleaños de Haruto – comento mientras de su bolsillo sacaba una especie de lista.

Liserg: ¿Haruto? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Miyuki: Es un amigo que vino conmigo y los demás, estamos quedándonos en la casa de verano que tienen los padres de Sora – le explico.

Liserg: Entiendo – asintió con la cabeza y ahí fue cuando volvió la anciana con lápiz y papel a mano.

Dime, linda niña – le sonrió.

Miyuki: 250 bombones de chocolate de leche, 250 bombones de chocolate blanco, 60 pastelitos con chocolate arriba, 50 alfajores, 40 galletas de miel, 50 pies de limón, 40 tartaletas de frutilla - dijo leyendo la lista, mientras que la anciana anotaba y Liserg quedaba con la boca abierta.

Liserg: Disculpa, pero no me dijiste entre cuantos vinieron – esperaba que la respuesta fuera de 20 o más personas.

Miyuki: Ichiro, Sora, Kumiko, Yu, Hotaru y yo – contesto.

Liserg: No es… ¿mucha comida? – la chica rio.

Miyuki: No conoces a Yu y a Ichiro, ellos te comerán el brazo si tienen la oportunidad –

¿A qué hora puedes pasar a buscarlos mañana? – pregunto la anciana.

Miyuki: A las siete de la tarde ¿le parece bien? –

\- Mas que perfecto muchacha – le respondió.

Miyuki: ¿Cuanto tengo que pagarle? – pregunto.

\- Hoy me pagas la mitad y mañana la otra mitad, entonces hoy me pagas 600 yens – le contesto.

Miyuki: Y mañana otros 600 yens – saco de su bolsillo el dinero y se lo entrego a la anciana y esta le entrego un comprobante que tenía que llevar al día siguiente para retirar su pedido.

Liserg: ¿Y ahora vamos al mercado, no? – ella asintió.

Miyuki: Tengo que comprar los ingredientes para su torta – comento cuando salieron ya de la confitería.

Liserg: ¿Por qué no la compraste? – pregunto./p

Miyuki: Es que a Hotaru no le gustan las tortas a menos que sea yo o su madre quién se las haga – una gota de sudor se deslizo por su frente.

Liserg: Es muy selecto por lo que dices – le sonrió.

Miyuki: Algo así, aunque solo se trata de lo dulce, después comerá cualquier cosa que le pongas enfrente –

Liserg: ¿Y qué ideas tienes para la torta? – le pregunto.

Miyuki: Una de frutilla con chocolate, pero tendré que hacerla entre mañana y pasado, después ya no tendré tiempo –

Liserg: ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? – le pregunto.

Miyuki: El 22 -

Liserg: O sea este sábado – ella asintió – ¿Él sabe sobre la fiesta? –

Miyuki: NO, es sorpresa y debe mantenerse así –

Liserg: ¿Por qué esa reacción? –/p

Miyuki: Es que…Hotaru siempre descubre todo, de una u otra forma se entera, así que aprovechamos que hoy y mañana no estará en la casa para poder organizar todo sobre el festejo –

Liserg: Ya entiendo por qué tanta prisa - dijo sonriendo.

Miyuki: Bueno, vamos al mercado -

Gracias a Liserg, que hace dos años que vivía en Tokio en la pensión, que ya se sabía las calles, Miyuki llego al mercado e hicieron rápidamente las compras.

Liserg: Mira la hora – dijo algo sorprendido, había salido de la confitería a eso de las nueve y media, ahora casi eran las una.

Miyuki: El tiempo paso volando – suspiro.

Sigue en el centro comercial, no te preocupes, recuerda que fue con Kumiko – escucharon los dos a sus espaldas./p

Cuando Liserg volteo se encontró con un muchacho de su edad, era un poco más alto que él, su rostro era serio, su cabello era corto de color negro y sus ojos eran azules, de ropa usaba una remera blanca y una sudadera gris, unos jeans azul marino y tenis blancos.

Miyuki: Nî-chan, ¿recién estas haciendo tus compras? – le pregunto algo sorprendida.

Ya las termine, así que solo tengo que regresar a casa y listo – luego miro a Liserg – Y… ¿El quién es? –

Miyuki: El es Liserg – señalo con su mano al ingles – Liserg, él es Ichiro, es mi hermano -

Mientras tanto en algún lado del parque.

Yoh tuvo un ligero escalofrió por la espalda.

Hao: ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto.

Yoh: Tuve un mal presentimiento, creo que tiene que ver con Liserg.

Hao: Bah, de seguro solo te sientes mal porque tendrá que hacer mis tareas por un mes – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal.

Volviendo al mercado.

Ichiro solo se quedo mirando a Liserg un buen rato y luego miro a su hermana.

Ichiro: Yo ya regreso a la casa, tu vuelve antes de las cinco y llama a okâ-san, no sé para qué tienes un teléfono si no lo vas a atender – le regaño.

Miyuki: Hai – fue lo único que contesto, luego Ichiro solo dio media vuelta, tomo sus compras y se fue.

Liserg se estremeció un poco, cuando Ichiro paso a su lado pudo sentir algo de frio.

Miyuki: El causa esa sensación en todos – le sonrió y una gota se deslizo por su frente.

Liserg: ¿Cómo sabias qué...? – no pudo terminar porque Miyuki le entrego unas bolsas.

Miyuki: ¿Puedes ayudarme? Son muchas compras y la casa de Sora esta algo lejos como para que las lleve sola – le pidió tratando de evadir el tema.

Liserg: Claro – contesto atónito mientras tomaba las bolsas.

Ella le sonrió.

120 minutos después –

Liserg ya estaba cansado, Miyuki también, la casa de la tal Sora estaba aún más lejos que la pensión, porque habían pasado por la pensión hacia 45 minutos, por lo menos después podría llegar y tomarse un baño.

Miyuki: Liserg, solo falta un poco más, ¿ves? – indico con la cabeza hacia adelante y le sonrió.

Liserg diviso a unos metros una casa, se parecía mucho, pero mucho a la casa de los abuelos de Yoh, era bastante grande, enorme, ¿en serio eso era una casa de verano? ¡Pero si era enorme!

Miyuki: Los padres de Sora la construyeron tan lejos porque querían algo de paz y tranquilidad, pero es tan cansador caminar dos horas para llegar a la ciudad -

Los dos se apresuraron a llegar a la enorme entrada y luego ambos cayeron de rodillas ante ella.

Tu hermano llego hace un rato, no sé cómo le hace, pero no estaba cansado –

Liserg levanto la vista al escuchar una voz femenina, vio a una chica rubia, que miraba a Miyuki y luego lo miraba a él, sus ojos eran de color avellana, de ropa usaba una remera blanca con girasoles al costado, unos shorts de jeans y unos tenis azules.

Hola – saludo la chica extendiéndoles sus manos a ambos para ayudarles a pararse.

Miyuki: Liserg…ella es Sora – dijo cuando estaba de pie.

.Sora: Aoyama Sora, un placer Liserg-san – le extendió la mano y Liserg la estrecho.

Miyuki: Haruto aun no ha…-

Sora: No, apresúrate a prepararle su torta – en cuanto dijo esto, Miyuki salio disparada adentro de la casa y Sora solo rió.

Liserg: Estás son otras compras – le entrego a Sora, dos bolsas más.

Sora: Muchas gracias Liserg-san – le sonrió – Tu puedes venir a la fiesta del sábado, si es que gustas –

Liserg: No lo sé – se rasco la nuca.

Sora: Puedes venir con tus amigos si es que gustas, no importa si son 10 o 20 – le dijo riendo.

Liserg: Lo pensare – le sonrió.

La sonrisa de Sora de repente desapareció y cambio a un ceño fruncido.

Liserg: ¿Sucede algo? – le pregunto.

Sí, tu estas en mi camino – una voz más fría que el hielo le contesto.

Liserg se volteo y se encontró con un muchacho, de cabello castaño claro y ojos marrones que lo estaba mirando muy feo.

Sora: Yu, deja de mirarlo así – le dijo molesta.

Yu: ¿Y tú quién eres para mandarme? –

Sora: Tu prima – se cruzó de brazos.

Yu: Pff, iré adentro a ayudar a Miyuki con la torta – dijo choco un hombro con Liserg y entro a la casa.

Sora: Mi primo tiene un muy mal carácter Liserg-san, te pido disculpas por él – dijo apenada.

Liserg: No importa, Sora-san – le sonrió.

Sora: Lo del sábado es en serio, puedes venir con tus amigos si así quieres – le dijo sonriente.

Liserg: Claro, lo pensare – le sonrió antes de despedirse con la mano e irse.

Momentos después

Hao: Hasta que al fin apareces – dijo hundiéndose más en las termas.

Yoh: Liserg, ¿dónde estabas? – le pregunto poniéndose recto.

Los muchachos estaban tomando un baño en las termas, justo Liserg también quiso hacerlo.

Liserg: Y nada, solo ayude a alguien con unas compras –contesto sin pensar.

Hao: Si claro, ¿era bonita? – le pregunto con una pícara sonrisa.

Liserg: Hao – le miro algo mal.

Hao: Sí, si era bonita -

Liserg: ¬¬ -

Horohoro: Nos cambias por una chica, ¿quién lo diría? – dijo fingiendo llorar.

Chocolove: Al verdecito le pico el bichito del amor – se burló.

Manta: Ya basta chicos, están poniendo rojo a Liserg – la verdad, era que la cara de Liserg parecía un tomate.

Yoh: Ya basta chicos – luego miro a Liserg - ¿Cómo se llama? – le pregunto sonriéndole.

Liserg suspiro.

Liserg: Miyuki, su amiga me invito a una fiesta el sábado y dijo que podía llevarlos –

Horohoro: ¡ESO! – grito emocionado.

Chocolove: ¡Iremos de parranda! –

Hao: De seguro la bruja querrá ir, pero ya que, iremos de fiesta – dijo indiferente.

Yoh: Debemos ser amables y llevar algo para la fiesta, además ellas solo conocen a Liserg, debemos también aportar algo a la fiesta – comento.

Todos estaban muy emocionados por la fiesta, menos Ren.

Ren: Creo que no debemos ir – dijo de pronto.

Horohoro: ¿Y por qué no? Amargado –

Ren: No es porque sea amargado ¬¬ Es que ni siquiera las conocemos y dudo que Liserg también quiera ir –

Todos en ese momento miraron suplicantes a Liserg.

Liserg: No deberían preguntarme a mí…sino…sino… ¡a Anna-san! Si a ella –

-10 minutos después –

Anna: Creo que sería interesante ir…-le dio un sorbo a su té – Pero ahora vuelvan al baño, ¡están mojando mi piso limpio! –

Todos volvieron contentos al baño, menos Liserg, estaba algo nervioso, Miyuki le caía bien, pero el hermano de ella…algo le decía que tenía que mantener la distancia con él.

-En otro lugar-

\- Ese sujeto no me agrada –dijo muy serio Ichiro.

Miyuki: A ti nunca nadie te cae bien, hasta que lo conoces –

Ichiro: Pero esté sujeto no me cae bien y es definitivo – le dijo mientras buscaba en las alacenas harina.

Sora: A Yu tampoco le cae bien – entro en la cocina y susurro eso cuando paso a lado de Miyuki.

Miyuki: Liserg es muy bueno, me ayudo a hacer mis compras –

Ichiro: Porque a lo mejor quería algo a cambio –

Las dos chicas se ruborizaron en ese momento.

Sora: Tú y tus pensamientos – le reprendió a Ichiro – Liserg-san parece buena persona –

Ichiro: Eso veremos, si es que viene el sábado –

Miyuki: ¿El sábado? – pregunto.

Sora: Lo invite a la fiesta, a él y a sus amigos –

Ichiro: Dime con quién andas y te diré quién eres - dijo luego de dejar la harina a un lado de Miyuki, después se fue de la cocina.

Sora: Conocerá a sus amigos primero y luego vera que clase de persona es – negó con la cabeza.

Miyuki: Espero que Liserg venga, realmente me parece una buena persona – sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Sora: A alguien le gusta Liserg - canturreo.

Miyuki: ¡No es cierto!

-En la pensión-

Liserg: Manta, crees que sea buena idea ir – dijo algo dudoso cuando salieron de las termas.

Manta: Vamos Liserg, siempre es bueno conocer a nuevas personas – le sonrió.

''Miyuki es muy buena, es simpática y muy bonita… ¡¿QUÉ ESTÁS PENSANDO LISERG?! Apenas la conoces…pero es muy buena''

Liserg sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para alejar cualquier clase pensamientos de su cabeza y se dirigió a vestirse.

Hola! Hace años comencé con esta historia y la deje en nada porque había perdido la contraseña del otro usuario y decidí retomarla porque me acorde de ella.

Espero les guste y espero no dejarla de nuevo, tratare de subir un capítulo cada dos semanas al menos.


End file.
